


Everywhere and In Between

by mimesere



Category: Josie and the Pussycats (2001)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimesere/pseuds/mimesere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie chooses all the best venues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere and In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask box fic: Five gigs the Pussycats had in different canons you love. BtVS, Superman, Hawkeye (comics), Thor (movies), Sleepy Hollow.

**1\. Red Velvet Orange Crush**

"Did you actually read the contract we signed with this place?" asks Val as they’re setting up on stage. It’s a small stage, in a small club bar coffee shop thing, in a small town, but Josie’s just happy to be back on the road and playing.

"It looked pretty standard?" Josie tries, without much hope of that getting by Val. Time, date, rate of pay, equipment, disclaimers, the whole thing. It really had looked pretty normal and she thought she recognized the software watermark in the footer from other clubs. There might have been a rider, though. Maybe. That she hadn't read.

Val looks skeptical. “There’s a dismemberment clause in the rider. As in, we don’t get paid if more than half the show is canceled because one or more of us gets dismembered.”

Okay, so that’s a little weird.

"There’s also an exsanguination clause," Val adds. "If you wanted to be a little more creeped out."

Mel taps on the rim of her snare. “But we get paid if we all survive, right? How hard could that be?”

Josie and Val look at each other, then around the club. It doesn't look like a deathtrap. There are posters tacked up around the walls of other small bands and a local poetry night. The audience all looks pretty normal, teenagers and some adults, in varying degrees of fashionable. No one in orange, thank God. There are even a few with cat ears on and Josie smiles at them.

It all looks normal.

"Are there any other weird clauses?" asks Josie. "Posthumous record releases or something?"

"Dismemberment, exsanguination, acts of god, PCP related gang activity, a prohibition on candy sales inside the building…I got a little weirded out by page two and I was hoping you’d gotten further."

"Hey," says Mel, pointing at a really pale guy in a velvet coat. "I think he’s a vampire."

**2\. A Ten Ticket Thrill Ride**

It says something about their lives when a dude getting punched through the wall of the club doesn't even feel like the weirdest thing that’s ever happened at one of their shows. The speakers die in a shower of sparks and everyone looks kind of shocked by the sudden property damage and the guy in a big green and purple metal suit groaning on the floor.

"Is he wearing power armor?" asks Val. "Really?"

"Oh my god!" Mel shouts and Josie winces when she throws a drumstick in her enthusiasm. "Superman is REAL?"

The drumstick bounces off the man in question and clatters to the ground.

"It certainly seems that way," Superman says, amused. 

"Can I get your autograph?" Mel asks, smiling bright and happy, like she’s meeting one of her heroes. Josie remembers the Superman pajamas she’d bought from Target for Mel two birthdays ago and realizes that it’s actually probably true. 

**3\. Black Cherry Paradise**

"Okay," says the guy in the purple shirt, holding out a hand and speaking very calmly, "this isn't as bad as it looks."

There’s an arrow in Mel’s bass drum.

There’s a guy in a ski mask holding Mel hostage.

There’s also a really hot girl in purple with a bow and arrow. 

"It looks pretty bad," Val mutters. Josie’s hand is cold in hers and there are people with bows and arrows and some whack job in a ski mask is holding one of her friends hostage. Of course the only one not using weaponry from the middle ages is the bad guy. Of course.

Josie looks like she’s sizing up the distance between her and Mel for some kind of stupidly heroic tackle and Val squeezes her hand. The rest of the audience has backed up as far as they can get without actually leaving and Val is pretty sure this whole sorry mess is being recorded and uploaded as they speak.

The ski mask guy starts shouting something that Val doesn't even care a little bit about and her temper snaps and she starts shouting back at him, something like “You’re a jerk” and “let my friend go” and “I swear to God I will kick you so hard you will still be finding my shoes up your ass when you’re ninety.”

"Hey," says the hot girl in the purple. "It’s okay. We’re Avengers."

Val really kind of hates New York a lot.

**4\. Ain't Seen Nothing Like Me Yet**

They make it through three shows in London without a single thing going wrong: the sets are great, Val comes up with some new riffs for Josie to work around between songs, there’s no serious property damage, everyone is alive and human, and while it’s not the least stressful two weeks of the tour, what with the international travel and all, it is a nice break from the van and the US interstate system.

That is, of course, until the aliens attack.

"Are you serious right now?" asks Val, watching the whole thing on tv. "Aliens?"

Josie just screams into a pillow.

**5\. Late Night Head Rush**

Josie groans and hides her face in Val’s shoulder, ignoring the glitter that is inevitably getting stuck to both of them. Val kisses the top of Josie’s head in between the skewed cat ears. “Josie, I love you, but I think maybe it’s better if you stop booking our gigs.”

The tall English guy shouts from backstage. “Lieutenant! I believe I've found how the Horseman escaped.”

Lt. Mills makes her excuses and vanishes to where Josie is pretty sure all their stuff is lying in heaps of axe based destruction. She groans again and Mel takes her hand. “It’s not your fault,” Mel says. “I mean, who would have thought there’d be a real headless horseman in Sleepy Hollow?”

"How is my luck possibly this bad?" Josie asks.

"Right? You’re not even the black cat," says Val, oof-ing as Josie’s elbow digs into her side. "Come on, that was funny."

"I don’t get it," Mel says, and Val pulls her closer. "Black cats are so cute. Why would they have bad luck?"


End file.
